Some concentrator photovoltaic apparatuses have a basic unit in which: small compound semiconductor elements each having a high power generation efficiency are used as power generating elements; and sunlight concentrated through Fresnel lenses are caused to be incident on the power generating elements.
A concentrator photovoltaic module is obtained by arranging a large number of such basic units in a matrix shape in one housing. A concentrator photovoltaic panel is obtained by further arranging a plurality of the modules.
As a housing to be used in the above-mentioned concentrator photovoltaic module, there is a housing that includes: a bottom plate where a plurality of power generating elements are arrayed; and a frame body standing along the outer edge of the bottom plate and holding a concentrating member such that the concentrating member faces the bottom plate.
In such a housing, in some cases, the frame body (excluding the bottom plate) is formed from resin in order to reduce the weight and the cost (for example, see PATENT LITERATURE 1).